The 12 Days Of VK Sexmas
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: Based on the 12 days of x-mas follow everyone's favorite couple as they once again deck the halls in a way only they could do...K/Z, Z/K, and some T/S...12 part collection
1. and a pair of gummy undies

_**Hey people! Well, as usual Real Life has been keeping me really busy but since it is December, I decided to do some special x-mas themed stories (and one for my b-day on the 29**__**th**__**)!**_

_** This will be a collection of short, sexy, and sweet stories that follow the 12 days of x-mas**_

_**On the 1**__**st**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy….a pair of gummy undies**_

The snow was falling on the smiling pureblood who was in a great mood despite the biting cold winds. "On the first day of Sexmas, I will give to thee…" he cheerfully sang.

His best friend Takuma laughed, "Alright out with it! You have been humming that tune all day. What are you going to do to Zero?"

"Why do you think it's Zero related?" Kaname looked at the blonde in mock innocence.

"Because everything that makes your eyes gleam like that is Zero related. You are always planning something, that I will eventually hear about from one of you, so talk!"

The brunette looked back and forth before bringing the noble's head down into a huddle, "Don't tell Zero, but I have a special 12 day celebration planned."

"You're not going to dress up like Santa again, are you?" Takuma teased, "That didn't work out the way you had hoped…or do we need to break out the pictures of you giving Zero a piggy back ride?"

"How did you get a picture of that? I thought you were in Liverpool with Shiki."

The blonde blushed a bit at the mention of his lover, "Yes we were but what you didn't know was that Yuki owed me a favor at the time."

"I don't think I want to know." Kaname sighed as they reached his dorm, "Well I'll see you tomorrow. Tell your little brunette (Shiki) hi!"

After the friends said their goodbyes, the pureblood entered the vacant room and began to get ready for his lover.

-Later-

"Junk. Junk. Bill. Junk. Hey, a letter from Ichiru..I wonder how he's doing?" Zero had just gotten home from work and was absent mindedly flipping through the day's mail.

He hummed the Grinch's theme song as he searched for his boyfriend" Kaname?" the hunter called into the silent dorm, "You home?"

"In here, dear."

The silverette's jaw dropped at what was waiting for him inside; Kaname, sprawled out on their bed, with nothing on but a rubbery looking red thong.

"What..what are you wearing?" Zero asked, dumbfounded.

"It's a gummy thong." the pureblood purred, "Want a taste…it's cherry flavored."

…_**.Well, this is a bit of an intro chap…hope you like it**_

_**Ps- any Harry Potter fans, please check out "High Above Me" by Gangsta Aragron 69….she's my best friend in real life and is a talented HP writer**_


	2. 2 fake boobs

_**For the titles I will add each # on (like as if you were singing it, with the repeats)**_

_**On the 2**__**nd**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy…2 fake boobs and a pair of gummy undies**_

Zero smiled as he saw the time on his watch. "Yes! I might be able to get home before Kaname and surprise him."

As he entered the dorm though, he heard his lover singing, "On the floor of Tokyo. Or down in London town to go, go. With the record selection and the mirror's reflection, I'm dancing with myself."

What he found was not even close to anything Zero have guessed. The brunette was in their bedroom dancing around in a Day Class girl's uniform….his breasts perkily bouncing along with him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?" the hunter shouted in shock as he couldn't help by drool over his lover's newly developed chest.

Kaname let out a flirty laugh, flipped up the back of his skirt at Zero, and playfully ran out of the room. "Why don't you catch me and find out?" he called over his shoulder as the silverette chased after him.

_**Ok, no as the title suggests, Kaname's new boobs are not real. The inspiration came from the fanbook when it said that Zero likes his girls (or in this case guys) with larger breast.**_

* * *

_**Since that was on the short side, here is a bonus story**_

_**On the 2**__**nd**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy….2 troublesome twins**_

_**Well, since a lot of people liked the Ichiru and Zero remake of "If You Were Gay" so I made a Z/I/K version of the SNL short "dick in a box"**_

_**Z:**_ Hey boy, we got somethin' real important to give you

So just sit down and listen

_**K:**_ Umm, okay. This is weird.

_**I:**_ Boy you know we've been together such a long, long time

And now we're ready to lay it on the line

_**K:**_ I guess this is what I get for dating twins

_**Z+I:**_ You know it's Christmas and our hearts are open wide

Gonna give you something so you know what's on our minds

_**K:**_ I should be taping this….

_**Z+I:**_ A gift real special, so take off the top

_**K:**_ Please be fuzzy pink handcuffs

_**Z+I:**_ Take a look inside…it's our dicks in a box

_**K:**_ Oh two in one!

_**See you all on Monday!**_


	3. 3 packs of poprocks

_**Sorry it's 2 days later than planned, but to make it up to you here some VK info! On March 15**__**th**__** 2011, the dvd vol 1 of Vampire Knight Guilty will be out in English!**_

_**On the 3**__**rd**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy…..3 packs of poprocks, 2 fake boobs, and a pair of gummy undies.**_

*crackle, crackle, crackle*

The brunette chuckled, "Yuki, I know you're behind me. I can hear you."

"Awh man." the younger pureblood whined, "How did you know it was me?"

"Because you are the only one who would try to sneak up on me with poprocks in their mouth."

"Did you just insult me?"

Kaname rolled his eyes, "No, off course not. I would never insult you, darling sister of mine."

"Ok, now I know you're just making fun of me." Yuki huffed, "Maybe I should just forget about telling you about my idea for something that Zero would really like."

"What about Zero?" Kaname's ears perked up at the mention of his lover's name.

"Well, I heard about your little 12 days of sexmas plot so I decided to tell you about the sexual powers of a bag of poprocks!" the petite brunette giggled at her brother's confused expression, "You see a couple days ago when Head Master Cross and I went into town for groceries, I brought about a dozen or so bag of poprocks. I was so excited to try the new flavor, green apple, that I opened up a pack on the way back. Yet almost right after we returned, Yori and Aido dragged me off and my mouth was soon being used for more than just poprocks…"

Kaname's wine colored eyes widened "Oh! That's perfect! Thanks baby sis!" he turned to leave, "Oh by the way, where is Aido now?"

"In the chemistry classroom. Why?"

No reason…"

-10 Minutes Later-

"Kaname-sama!" Aido squeaked in surprise as the pureblood burst into the room.

Not one to beat around the bush, the brunette simply slapped the noble across the back of the head.

"That's for jumping Yuki with poprocks in her mouth. Do you know how long it's going to take me to get those images out of my head?" he groaned before making his way out of the room.

-After A Quick Trip to Town-

"Oh Zero!" the brunette gasped as a set of strong arms wrapped around his waist , "How did you know I was coming?"

Zero smiled a Cheshire Cat grin, "A little birdie told me."

"Yuki?"

"Yuki."

"Remind me to thank her later." Kaname sighed as he lightly swooned into his lover's arms, "So..what are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, I think you know." he purred, slipping the plastic bag out of Kaname's hold. He held up two different packs of the candy, "What flavor do you want to taste like, watermelon or cherry?"

"Watermelon because if you use the cherry one my crotch is going to remind me of pie all day."

The silverette licked his lips, "Mmm! You would make one delicious treat."

Then he knelt in front of the pureblood, his fingers able to quickly undo his pants from his countless past experiences.

Kaname's eyes fluttered shut as his lover's soft full lips engulfed his weeping member with tender licks and kisses. Yet just as he thought he was in heaven, he felt something shock his flesh.

"Oh god! Yes!" Kaname wailed, the candy fizzing and popping while Zero continued to orally massage his erection.

Zero grinned, "Does this mean you're giving up on the whole 12 days of sexmas thing?"

"Never…" the brunette smirked, "You just wait to see how I get you tomorrow!"

_**That's right Zero, it's going to take much more than a bag of poprocks to stop this pureblood!**_

_**Due to timing, this fic will be updated everyday until x-mas eve! Hope you like it!**_


	4. 4 sexy photos

_**On the 4**__**th**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy….4 sexy photos, 3 packs of poprocks, 2 fake boobs, and a pair of gummy undies.**_

"KANAME!" the hunter's jaw hit the ground as he entered their dorm.

Although his lover was still in class, it was obvious that the pureblood had been there. The band poster filled walls in their den were now covered with 4 life-size photos of Kaname. Yet they were not just any pictures…

The first photo that caught Zero's eye was of a deep ruby colored bed where Kaname lay, nude, with dozens of crimson roses covering his limbs. He was smirking lightly as he pricked his tongue on one of the rose's thorns.

The photo next to it was a lighter scene of a rooming hillside, a nude Kaname sitting sideways on top of White Lily, his wavy brown locks going past his waist. His wine colored eyes gleamed as if he were a forest nymph.

Zero was starting to droll by the time his eyes lock on the third photo of his lover. Sitting regally on a golden throne, Kaname was smirking as he coyly hide his groin with a lush fur cloak. A shining crown was slightly askew on his tousled locks

The hunter felt as if he could stare at the photos forever but when he saw the final one, he almost lost himself right then and there. Once again his lover was standing before him in all his glory but this time his crotch was covered by none other than Zero's very own Bloody Rose gun.

Zero let out a sigh as his hand crept into his pants to massage his weeping erection. His lilac eyes were glazed over with pleasure…the two hands working wonders on his heated flesh…two hands?

"What the hell?" the silverette's eyes shot open and he spun around to find himself face to face with the real Kaname.

He blushed a deep cherry, "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

The pureblood gleamed wicked, "Nope!"


	5. 5 hours long

_**Yes after months of being busy with 'stuff' (I'll explain more later), I am back to hopefully finish this story! I hopefully will be updating almost every week-day so be ready for laughs!**_

_**On the 5**__**th**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy….5 hours long, 4 sexy photos, 3 packs of poprocks, 2 fake boobs, and a pair of gummy undies.**_

* * *

"God, Ichiru is going to owe me big time…tomorrow was supposed to be my day off." Zero muttered as he dragged himself into the dorm room.

Not a moment after he entered was the silverette tackled onto the bed by his lover.

"Zero! You're home!" the pureblood cried out in joy as he covered Zero's face and neck with kisses.

The hunter held back a yawn, tired from his latest mission, "Kaname, dear, I'm a bit tired tonight and I have another important mission tomorrow…can we just go straight to bed?"

"But Zeeerrrroooo! I'm so horny!" Kaname groaned in distress, fiercely rubbing their clothed groins together.

"Alright, alright." the hunter sighed as he was flipped onto his back, Kaname looming over him, "I give in. I'm yours."

-**One Hour Later**-

"Woah! Kaname, did you just bite my ass?"

"Maybe…."

"Why?"

"I couldn't help myself! Your buns are just so tasty!"

-**After Hour Two**-

"Hey Kaname?" a tousled head of blond locks popped inside the room, "Do you still have the second half of Black Butler? Senri has been begging me to watch it with him….oops!"

Takuma turned bright red as he noticed his best friend pinned down on his mattress with a smirking Zero sitting on top of him.

"Heh, heh….well, I'll see you later!" the noble called over his shoulder before he dashed out of the room.

**-After Hour Three-**

"Zero, I'm so hungry!" the brunette pleaded as his lover teasingly waved a fresh plump cherry above his lips.

Zero smiled, popping the fruit into his mouth. He waited a moment, just until he heard the pureblood whine a bit, before bringing their mouths together and sharing. Sticky red nectar spilling down their chins, staining their pale flesh a light crimson.

Dangling another cherry on tip of Kaname's nose, the hunter purred "Still hungry, baby?"

-**After Hour Four**-

"Beloved Brothers, you want to go to the movies with Yori, 'Busa, and I? I know Takuma, Shiki, and Rima are coming too." the youngest Kuran asked as she burst into the room, "The Grinch is playing again and…."

She stopped short when she noticed both vamps were twisted together in a mess of body fluids and what looked like cherry stems, "Well, I can tell you're busy…maybe tomorrow night."

"They're busy! That means Kaname nude in there!" the golden head of Hanbusa Aido eagerly popped around the door way.

Yuki groaned, pushing her lover out of sight "Sorry guys!"

"Wait what just happened?" Zero asked.

Kaname just rolled his eyes and went back to pleasuring the silverette, "Who knows? Who cares?"

-**After Hour Five**-

"Unbelievable!" Zero sighed as he watched the pureblood peacefully sleeping, "He keeps me up the night before a big mission and he's the one who falls asleep first."

* * *

_**Alright, I hope you liked it…as for when the next chap is coming, by Wednesday I promise.**_


	6. 6 xray glasses

_**I loved writing this chap because it is inspired by my fav show 'Everybody Loves Raymond'!**_

_**I actually managed to put in 5 references…not sure if anyone will get them all.**_

_**BTW- thanks to everybody who picked up the fic after my long break, I love you guys!**_

_**special shout-out to "my name is paper YAH" for the great review**_

_**On the 6**__**th**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy…6 x-ray glasses, 5 hours long, 4 sexy photos, 3 packs of poprocks, 2 fake boobs, and a pair of gummy undies.**_

"Oh, you're wearing the red ones." Kaname smirked from behind a pair of ridiculous looking cardboard and plastic glasses, causing the silverette to massage his temple.

"No sex tonight." the tired hunter huffed as he hung up his jacket.

The smirk slowly dropped from the brunette's lips, "Threatening me with no sex? Oh please! I'm a sex camel."

"I don't care if you're a sex monkey, bird, or frog. I'm tired!" Zero called over his shoulder, "Besides after last night I thought you would be tired too."

The pureblood followed his lover into the bedroom, "Nope, not a bit. I like to think I always bring 110% to bed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Kaname pouted, "I can't help that I have such a high stamina. You should love me no matter what's in my pants."

He waited for a response from the blanket covered hunter but was only met with some soft snoring. "Holy crap, he's asleep!"

**Sorry Kaname, Zero's tired….maybe tomorrow ;D**

**ok see you all for the next chap of VK Sexmas!**


	7. 7 ripe bananas

_**On the 7**__**th**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy…7 ripe bananas, 6 x-ray glasses, 5 hours long, 4 sexy photos, 3 packs of poprocks, 2 fake boobs, and a pair of gummy undies.**_

"Mmmm, Oh, that's so good." Kaname moaned.

Holding back his laughter, Zero leaned against the kitchen's doorframe. "Sex camel, huh? It's been one day and you're practically raping that banana."

The sex deprived vampire looked from the yellow fruit to the smiling hunter, on his lips a smirk as wicked as the Grinch's.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Don't think about what?" Kaname suddenly asked in an innocent tone, "Really Zero that mind of yours is quite dirty. I'm just sitting here eating a snack, minding my own business. Maybe you should go watch some tv or something."

Zero, who was still a bit worn out from the long hours at the hunter's association, simply shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so. I'll see you later dear."

And as the silverette turned to leave, the grin returned to Kaname's lips.

"You'll be seeing me sooner than you think…" he chuckled to himself as he silently followed his lover into the living room. Ninja rolling behind the sofa, the devilish vamp sat and waited for the right moment to pounce.

**-Half Hour Later-**

"No freaking way! Three Days Grace is coming to the next town over!"

Kaname's head shot up as his lover giggled like a school girl as his favorite band was advertised on a commercial. "There's only four days left! Crap it's sold out!" the hunter sighed in disappointment.

"Well," the brunette purred as he threw himself onto the sofa and on top of Zero, "allow me to make you feel better!"

"I should have known…" Zero shook his head, trying to hide his smile, "Come here, you horny vamp."

The hunter rolled them off the sofa and onto the floor, pinning Kaname beneath him. Sliding out of his robe, Zero started to undress the pureblood. As he unbuttoned Kaname's silk trousers he felt a rather large lump in the front.

"Wow, Kaname! Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Zero teased.

The vamp flushed an aroused red as his groin was squeezed and rubbed. "Zero there really is a piece of fruit in my pants."

"No there is-" the silverette started to say as he reached into his lover's pocket only to find an actual banana. He shot the pureblood a look of disbelief "Kaname Kuran! If you think this is going anywhere near my ass, you are going to be sleeping on the sofa until next Christmas!"

"I think I'll take my chances…"

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this more than last chap…sorry you guys didn't like it.**_


	8. 8 suggestive songs

_**for this chap I was inspired by the song "Baby it's cold outside" the ELF version…so my favorite parts of the song will sneak in here.**_

_**On the 8**__**th**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy…8 suggestive songs, 7 ripe bananas, 6 x-ray glasses, 5 hours long, 4 sexy photos, 3 packs of poprocks, 2 fake boobs, and a pair of gummy undies.**_

"So that's why you smell like bananas!" Takuma laughed as he and Zero walked back to their dorms after class.

"Alright laugh it up." the hunter sighed, "Just be happy Shiki doesn't try to stick fruit up your butt."

"Well…"

Zero's eyes grew at least two sizes, "I do not even want to know."

"I'm just kidding! See you tomorrow." the blonde said before turning down the hall, humming 'Wonderful Christmastime' by Paul McCartney.

Standing outside of his dorm, Zero tired to mentally prepare himself for whatever was waiting for him on the other side. Lord only knew what Kaname would be doing.

He paused in the doorway, his eyes locked on a deep red envelope with his name scrawled across it.

"Is it from Kaname?" Zero wondered as he opened it. Inside he found a short letter:

_Hey honey, sorry I'm not here when you get home. _

_I had to run to the store for a couple of things and I promised Yuki a ride to the mall._

_I'll be back around 5._

_love, Kaname_

_ps- check the bedside table_

Curiosity getting the best of him, Zero hurried into their bedroom and saw a red envelope exactly like the one he was still holding. He could not believe his eyes! Inside were two front row seats to the Three Days Grace concert that he had just heard about yesterday. Zero clutched the tickets to his chest, a huge smile on his lips before noticing the time.

"Crap, it 4:30 already! I need to get dinner ready…" he muttered, gathering all the ingredients he needed.

As quickly as possible, the hunter sautéed some barbeque chicken breast, seasoned and boiled two potatoes, and made corn on the cob. After the table was set and two glasses of soda were poured, Zero decided to take a quick shower.

The hot water felt heavenly against his tired muscles as Zero stepped under the shower faucet. Rubbing some sweet smelling soap over his body, the hunter began to sing one of his favorite Christmas songs. "**I really can't stay**".

"**Baby it's cold outside**".

Zero's eyes shot open at the sound of someone else's voice. But after a moment of silence he relaxed, sure he was imagining it. "**I've got to go away**".

"**Baby it's cold outside**".

Now the silverette knew he wasn't alone. "**I wish I knew how, to break the spell**."

"**You ought to say no, no, no**" the voice sang, growing closer and closer.

"**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**."

The shower curtain was pushed aside, a certain pureblood coming to stand behind his lover. "**What's the sense in hurting my pride**?"

Zero smiled, feeling a pair of slender arms wrapping around his chest. "**I really can't stay, but baby it's cold outside**." 


	9. 9 torn fishnets

_**it is5:30 in the morning as I sit here and type up but latest chap so I hope you like it.**_

_**On the 9**__**th**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy…9 torn fishnets, 8 suggestive songs, 7 ripe bananas, 6 x-ray glasses, 5 hours long, 4 sexy photos, 3 packs of poprocks, 2 fake boobs, and a pair of gummy undies.**_

"Woah." Kaname chuckled as his lover walked into their dorm, "You partied!"

The rumpled looking silverette shot the smirking pureblood a dry look, "Don't ask."

"Don't ask what? Maybe why you are only wearing your underwear and a pair of torn fishnet stockings? Or where your clothes are?"

Zero sighed, "We were holding the annual Christmas party at the Hunter's Association and someone decided to play Truth or Dare. I wasn't going to play but Ichiru begged me to join. Actually it was pretty damn funny!

First Kaito got dared to stand outside with a sign that said 'Will Work for Butt-Sex.' and we locked him out there in the snow for the next hour. Then Ichiru got dared to come into work tomorrow dressed in a frilly maid outfit."

Kaname smiled as he and his lover sat snuggled together on the sofa, the silverette's fishnet clad feet resting on his lap, "So what was your dare?"

"To give Master Yagrai a lap dance in my underwear."

"And how do the fishnets fit into this?"

Zero's face was now flushed a deep cherry, "Cross (the Head Master) was the one who dared me."

"Oh. Now it all makes sense."

_**by the way: has anyone visited the vk site blackenedwing made? I love it!**_


	10. 10 lacy teddies

_**Yes, I am back. I figured that with only 3 chapters left I should finish it. Plus I have a few more X-mas themed treats. BTW the '10 lacy teddies' are what everybody is wearing. **_

_**On the 10**__**th**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy…10 lacy teddies, 9 torn fishnets, 8 suggestive songs, 7 ripe bananas, 6 x-ray glasses, 5 hours long, 4 sexy photos, 3 packs of poprocks, 2 fake boobs, and a pair of gummy undies.**_

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the dorms not a vampire was stirring…..ok, actually it was 3 days before Christmas and inside the Moon Dorm there was quite a lot of noise. To get into the holiday spirit many of the vamps had piled into the living room of Kaname and Zero's dorm for a sleep over. The vamps and hunters were sipping hot coco and wearing their seasonal night time best as they chatted.

"Ok, everybody time for the next movie." Zero, being the gracious host that he was, said as he refilled the coco.

"Grinch! Grinch! Grinch!" Takuma and Kaname chanted.

The hunter smiled at his friend and boyfriend, "We just watched that. Although it is the greatest Christmas movie ever, let's give someone else a chance."

"Oh I love The Santa Claus. He's such a jolly happy soul, with a corn cob pipe…" the Head Master rambled.

With a role of his eye, Yagrai whispered to his lover "Kaien We already told you this last year but that's Frosty the Snowman."

"Opps."

"How 'bout the Nightmare before Christmas?"

Zero's head whipped around "Who said that? Everyone knows that it is a Halloween movie!" he paused as Ichiru and Kaito smirked, "Must you always tease me?"

"Let's watch Rudolph!" Aido gleamed, "You know people say I look like Hermie."

"Oh boy…" the rest of the group moaned as Kain tried to stop the blabber mouthed blonde.

Zero sighed, "Anyone else?"

Shiki, who had been quietly drinking his coco the whole time, looked up "White Christmas?"

"Perfect! White Christmas it is!"

_**I can't help but think that if Shiki had not said anything, the argument would have continued for another hour. And yes although it is a cute movie Nightmare Before Christmas is NOT a Christmas movie!**_


	11. 11 cans of paint

_**On the 11**__**th**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy…11 cans of paint, 10 lacy teddies, 9 torn fishnets, 8 suggestive songs, 7 ripe bananas, 6 x-ray glasses, 5 hours long, 4 sexy photos, 3 packs of poprocks, 2 fake boobs, and a pair of gummy undies.**_

"So remind me again why we are making posters." Shiki asked his lover as he splashed another glob of pink paint across the paper.

"Because we promised Kaname we would help him get back on Zero's good side." Takuma grinned, turning to his childhood friend, "Not that this will make him learn his lesson."

The pureblood sighed dreamily remembering the day's events "It was totally worth it."

-Flashback to that Afternoon-

_"Oh Zero, I'm home!"_

_ "I'm in the living room, dear."_

_ Kaname smiled devilishly as he pictured his lover sprawled out on their sofa, in a lacy teddie..no that was last night. Tonight he would be wearing nothing but a bow and a smile. Kaname felt his mouth water at just the mental image._

_ To his disappointment, the hunter was very much clothed in a pair of worn jeans and a simple t-shirt. He was working on the floor, paper and paint supplies surrounding him. Of course, Kaname thought, the concert's tonight. _

_ Zero looked up at the sulking pureblood in confusion, "Bad day at work, honey?"_

_ The hunter must not have known how delectable he looked; his eyes wide and innocent, paint smeared across one cheek, a content smile on his full lips. It was too for the poor pureblood to take. With lust filled eyes he slowly approached his lover._

_ "Kaname? Kaname!" Zero recognized the gleam in those garnet eyes, holding up his paint brush in hopes of fending off the sex crazed vamp._

-End Flashback-

"So to make a long story short, you have paint in places it should not be?" Takuma giggled as Kaname flushed.


	12. 12 Hidden Tattoos

_**On the 12**__**th**__** day of Sexmas, at Cross Academy…12 hidden tattoos, 11 cans of paint, 10 lacy teddies, 9 torn fishnets, 8 suggestive songs, 7 ripe bananas, 6 x-ray glasses, 5 hours long, 4 sexy photos, 3 packs of poprocks, 2 fake boobs, and a pair of gummy undies…..woah that's a mouthful! **_

"So where is today's surprise?" Zero teased, "I would have thought that this would be your grand finale."

It was the last day of Kaname's crazy '12 days of Sexmas' plan and the hunter had half expected their dorm room to be transformed into a kinky torture chamber or something else elaborate. Yet he came home to find everything in its place, not a sex toy in sight. Had his pureblood lover decided to stop a day early?

Kaname sweetly smiled, "You have to wait until after dinner."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now come over here and have some of this quiche I made. It's a new recipe I'm trying, sausage and cheddar cheese." the pureblood said as he finished setting the table.

Still pleasantly surprised, the silverette took a seat and allowed his lover to serve him his dinner and a glass of red wine. Then they ate together, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Zero smile as Kaname graciously took responsibility for the clean-up and washed the dishes. Maybe his lover was not planning something devilish.

"Zero?" Kaname called, snapping the hunter out of his inner dialogue, "Are you ready for your gift honey?"

Zero looked over to where the brunette was leaning against their kitchen counter, a small green bow resting on his chest. Now that's the Kaname knew and loved. He reached out his hand a led Kaname to their bedroom. With a gentle push the lover entangled themselves on top of the bed.

"So what is my present? A sexy pureblood with shining garnet eyes, chocolate locks, and a to die for body…" the silverette purred as he unbuttoned Kaname's silken top. Zero stopped in mid motion. "Oh Kaname…"

Kaname sweetly smiled as he removed the rest of his top. Right over where his heart was, there was a deep purple tattoo in a very familiar pattern, a mirror image of the one on Zero's neck. Pale fingers traced over the design in awe.

"Merry Christmas, Zero."

"Merry Christmas, Kaname."

_**Since this is the final installment of this story I wanted to actually have 12 tattoos mentioned. So I thought if other characters got a tattoo (not that many of them would) what might it be and where would it be.**_

**Yuki**- a full back butterfly wings

**Zero**-"No Lies Just Love" on his wrists

**Rido**- a naked family portrait on his lower arms so he can see them

**Ichiru**- a lotus flower on his shoulder blade

**Takuma**- "without love we are birds with broken wings" down his spine

**Shiki**- a black feather that branches into bats on his upper hip

**Rima**-a corset on her back

**Ruka**- a peacock on her ankle with the feathers covering top of her foot

**Aido**- koi fish up his thigh

**Kain**- a dragon wrapping around his upper arm (from my Paint it Black fic)

**HM Cross**-a peace sign by his eye


End file.
